Often
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: "Often, girl I do this often..." -"Often" The Weeknd. Mike had been fighting with Zoey, after one fight, he goes out and meets a girl that may change his life.


Mike had just fought with Zoey. They have been fighting frequently and she had just went to her mother's with their kids, Persephone and Victor. They were fighting over a lot of things, like the expenses of their two year old son and five year old daughter. Persephone was going into Kindergarten and Victor's daycare was getting expensive. With both parents going to college and having only part time jobs, it was getting hard, harder on Mike because he had to manage all of the finances.

Mike just wanted to get out to a place, away from there, their house. He got into their car because Zoey had taken the van to her mother's house. He didn't care where he ended up, just as long as it was away from there. He drove past the supermarket, the mall, the movies, some quiet, calm neighborhoods that he's been through. He started to get into the nightlife scene of town, where the casinos, clubs, bars, 'dance' places.

Y'know, a dance club? One of those gentleman-y places, with the 'dancers'. He parked in the packed parking lot and he exited his car and saw a couple college aged kids stumbling in the parking lot, laughing, being loud, obnoxious, and carrying on. He looked around and felt awkward, he didn't exactly know how to feel, he was never a fan of exibition of the male or female body, but tonight, maybe it called for a trip to a strip joint. He stuffed his hands into his coat jacket and began to walk inside the hooded lot of different night entertainment.

He felt awkward, walking through, seeing posters of naked ladies hung across the walls, people that were hammered, and pissed off patrons of casinos that lost a lot of good cash. He sat at a bar and the bartender swiftly ran to him, "Hey, what can I get you to drink?" They asked, gruffly, drying out a novelty cup.

Mike scanned the wall and didn't know what to drink. He wasn't a drinker because he couldn't, because of the youngsters and he really couldn't stomach the liquid. He just went with something simple, "Can I get a Tequila shot?".

The bartender nodded and got a shot glass from under the counter, turned and grabbed the bottle and tipped it so the honey colored liquor poured like waving satin into the tiny glass. He paid for the shot and left the little retro themed bar.

He heard the music booming and the crowd hyped up from the DJ. He started feeling it, he had drank some water before he left the house and the shot went straight through him. Mike turned into a door and darted to the men's restroom. After a couple of minutes, he finished his business. He realized that he was in a 'Gentleman's Club'.

He felt odd since he hadn't been on the party scene since he was nineteen because Zoey wanted to settle down because Persephone was on the way.

He felt like he would be rude if he left in the middle of one of the dancer's shows. He sat down at a table and looked around. This was a fancy place and the men weren't hooting and catcalling like excited chimps but they were just watching the curvy, chocolate skinned woman tastefully spin and twirl on the pole.

A few women in teeny tops, mini skirts, and heels were walking around, smiling, chatting with guests, and giving drinks.

Mike walked to a table and sat down, feeling a heated blush appear on his cheeks. He was then startled from a soft hand touching his shoulder. He turned to see a female in some sexy cat lingerie.

She was short, standing at about five foot exact, her hair fell into dark brown, curly tresses that framed her semi-pudgy, round face. Her eyes were large and doe-like with long, curled, black lashes. Her breasts weren't humongous and fake looking, but supple and fell like teardrops into the black, lacy bra. She had an almost flat stomach, she was a healthy skinny. She had dipped in hips and a flat bottom leading into feminine, firm, lickable thighs, chubby calves, and petite feet.

Her pouty lips parted as she asked, kindly, "Would you like a dance, puddin'?".

Mike flexed his hands and laughed nervously, Zoey wouldn't know, would she? Mike reached for his wallet, "How much-?".

The lady let out a witch-like cackle, "No, no. You don't **_pay_** for a private dance, dingus. I dance and if you like the dance I'm givin' ya', you pay, throw money like in the movies.".

Ike blushed a deep tan. How could he not have known that? He followed the girl into a room that was dim and had a bubbly feel to it. It had a long, black, leather couch, a table with drinks supplied, and a stand with a metal pole out of it.

Mike sat on the couch and awaited for the female to begin dancing for him.

The woman hopped onto the stand and began twirling on the pole, gripping her thighs onto it.

Mike took a glass of champagne and sipped on the bubbly, foamy, yellow liquid as he decided to chat with her.

"So, what's your name?".

The lady dipped on the pole and had her dark brown eyes boring into Mike's light brown ones as she plainly responded with, "Lessee.".

Mike figeted with his shirt and asked quietly, "Do you have a boyfriend?".

Lessee shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I did. Emphasis on **_did._** I'm recently divorced.".

Mike can see she wasn't too happy with that question so he then asked, "What do you do for fun?".

Lessee threw her legs above her head and split them, "Play with my daughter, draw, write, artsy stuff.".

Mike thought about it and, with the way him and Zoey were going, he might try and come back to talk to Lessee more often.


End file.
